Time After Time
by Lockerz
Summary: Okay.... This is a short songfic about Roy and Riza with the song Time After Time... Thanks


**Seeing as recently I have been having a Cyndi Lauper phase and Time after Time is still my favourite song from her I wrote this **

**My favourite song with my favourite anime pairing! **

**I wrote this in less than 30 minutesa so behold its crapness =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Full Metal Alchemist**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you,  
Caught up in circles,  
**__**Confusion is nothing new,  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after….**_

Roy Mustang woke up slowly, he hated Mondays, after a weekend in which he would go out get drunk, hit on women and all round have a good time. Monday would come! He groaned and sat up sparing a glance at the clock.

" Crap I'm late!" _What will Hawkeye think!_ Hurriedly pulling on the military uniform he combed down his hair glad to have cleaned it the night before. He ran through the streets to headquarters, it was raining, his scowl deepened._ What am I doing today? Is Hawkeye with me?_ His scowl lifted to a smile. _I sure hope so! _

As he ran he thought back to the days spent as her father's apprentice, how she would cook the dinner and shoot him a glance he would willingly return with a smile that sent her blushing. On one occasion, his birthday, she had made him a cake. He swore in all his life he had never tasted something so nice. He smiled and ran through the doors of headquarters.

_**Sometimes you picture me,  
I'm walking too far ahead,  
You're calling to me,  
**__**I can't hear what you said,  
Then you say go slow,  
I fall behind,  
The second hand unwinds,**_

Roy Mustang wove through the many piles of rubble.

"Sir!" The voice of Riza Hawkeye sounded like a gun shot in the silent warehouse. The black haired man didn't turn, as if he hadn't heard his first lieutenant. " Sir would you please slow down!" A light hand grabbed my shoulder. "I can't keep up, colonel,"

"Sorry Riza…I mean Hawkeye!" He dropped back to her side as they walked again. Riza had her gun pulled and Mustang watched in amazement as she poised ready to protect him if the problem arised. _How loyal she is…that's why I love her! _As he watched he began to fall back and was finally roused by her voice calling urgently as a gun shot split the air.

**If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time**

Roy Mustang ran through the seemingly deserted warehouse. He had heard that yell and gunshot he knew it. _NO…NOOOO RIZA! _

He saw his Lieutenant turn at his hurried footsteps. " I wondered where you were!" She breathed a smile tugging at her lips as she winced in pain.

"Well you've found me," He smiled weakly at her. He rushed to her aid as she fell, catching her and lowering her to the ground.

"I should be helping you," She grimaced as her fingertips touched bloody flesh.

"No! Your hurt,"

"I should do it every time!" She looked up into his dark eyes, her own brown ones finally letting out the fear she held inside.

**After my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
Watching through windows,you're wondering  
****If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time**

Riza Hawkeye wanted to lean up and tell him she would be okay, she couldn't because she didn't know it was true for herself. She knew eyes were the windows to the soul and right now the man above her, his eyes were filled with tears. Roy Mustang never cried…_Why he would be crying now_. Her head had begun to hurt so she closed her eyes.

"Lieutenant please tell me you'll be okay…I need you to tell me you will be okay!" She heard him sob. "I order you,"

Her heart had strayed from its normal drum beat rhythm and had begun to slow, as if it going out of time meant her end. _Is this an order I can't follow!_

**If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time**

Riza Hawkeye sat up, she felt clean warm sheets wrapped around her body.

_Where am I?_ As if he knew what she was thinking, Roy Mustang stood up from where he had been sitting and walked over to her. "Your in my room, I needed somewhere to bring you, well your hurt!"

"You saved me,"

"Your always there to catch me when I fall, does that mean I can't catch you," He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**You say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds **

"Colonel! I'm not fully well yet, I'm sorry but you need to walk slower! I'm sorry but you do,"

"Okay Lieutenant, its your first day back at work in three days, I thought you may want to rush," He smirked as she grimaced.

"Please,"

"Seeing as you said the magic word," He dropped back to walk beside her, her step began to increase in speed as they neared headquarters and he couldn't help but step back and admire her.

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time **

"Hawkeye, I am stuck with this paperwork, I'm getting a bit lost what with all the words and such," He smirked as his First Lieutenant stood up, clutching her side and stepped over to him.

"Fine I'll find out the answers for you! As usual! " She sighed as she took the paper back to her own desk.

"Hey Riza,"

"Yes, and sir we are currently in the office,"

"I know," He smirked. " You know you promised to have my back,"

"Yes I do sir," A slight blush crept to her cheek,"

"How bout I promise to protect yours too, any time you need it,"

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time **

Roy Mustangs mind was far from work. H_ow many times has she saved me? Why does she do it? Because it's her job! No…_

He shot her a glance from under his dark bangs to see her deep in work, he smiled proudly at the subordinate that no matter what would catch him when he fell.

**Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time **

Riza Hawkeye would save him again and again. No matter what the consequence for her she would never let his life be at stake. She would stand before him because she loved him. Even if he never knew she was happy to stay at his side. She would protect him….Time after Time!

* * *

**Thankyou so much its my first songfic and Royai fic so I sorta tried hard **

**Thanks for taking the time**

**If its like i'll write more so please Review.**

**Thanks ...**

**Amie**


End file.
